Dinge, die wir in HdR gerne gesehengelesen hätten
by Lord of the Rings Writer
Summary: Hier sind Dinge aufgelistet, die wir uns überlegt haben, während wir nichts zu tun hatten, doch trotzdem ist´s ganz lustig geworden.. inzischen über 200 Punkte.. WOW!


Szenen, die wir in HdR gerne gesehen/gelesen hätten:  
1. Gimli(der ja nie selbst reitet/Boot fährt, sondern immer bei Legolas dabei ist) hat den Reit-/Fahrstil des Elben satt und beschwert sich über "Elben am Steuer!"  
2. Worauf Legolas sich über nervige Beifahrer beschwert  
3. Aragorn hat keine Lust König zu werden, ist doch viel zu stressig!  
4. Frodo hat genug: "Das ständige herumlaufen, Angst haben, von Spinnen, Ringgeistern oder Trollen(fast) getötet werden! Ich KÜNDIGE!!!!!  
5. Arwen fällt vom Pferd  
6. Elrond guckt mal nicht doof  
7. Elrond bekennt sich zur Zahnspange  
8. Pippin tut etwas intelligentes  
9. Galadriel kippt sich das Wasser für ihren Spiegel übers Kleid  
10.Galadriel fällt die Stufen zu ihrem Spiegel herunter  
11.Boromir trinkt zu viel Wein und versucht, statt in sein Horn in sein Schwert zu blasen. Das schockt die Orks so sehr, dass sie vor Schreck weglaufen  
12. Uruk-hai trifft Boromir einfach nicht (hämisches Lachen von Lego-chan)  
13. Legolas schießt... und trifft nicht.  
14. Legolas verliert die Beherrschung und schreit rum  
15. Sam will Frodo nicht mehr folgen  
16. Merry ist sauer auf Pippin "Hau ab! Du bist mir zu doof."  
17. Schattenfell geht die Puste aus  
18. Celeborn sieht die Gefährten und kriegt `nen Lachkrampf. Galadriel schlägt ihn bewusstlos um alle wieder lieb anzulächeln  
19. Pippin übt Bogenschießen...  
20....und trifft Legolas...  
21....und alles andere, außer Orks, Trolle usw.  
22.Gandalf verheddert sich in seinem Gewand  
23.Gandalf fällt vom Pferd. Hämisches Gelächter von Gimli, worauf Legolas ihn vom Pferd schmeißt.  
24.Orks tauschen Make-up Tips aus  
25.Die Ringgeister bekennen sich zum Guten  
26.Gimli trägt einen Rock  
27. Legolas sieht einen Ast und versucht verzweifelt, den Parabelbogen auszurechnen ^u^  
28.Galadriel rennt hinter den Gefährten her "Wartet! Ich will mit!"  
29.Arwen tut das gleiche  
30.Arwen verknallt sich in Gimli  
31.Pippin nimmt Gandalf beim Wort und versucht tatsächlich, sich in den Brunnen in Moria zu stürzen  
32.Wegen Legos Bogenkunst verknallt Uruk-hai sich in ihn  
33.Saruman erkennt Gandalf zu seinem Herrn an: "Ich folge dir...Wohin du auch gehst, Chef!" (Gimli ist beeindruckt)  
34.Die Orks haben genug: "Immer sind wir die Bösen, wir sind hässlich, schwach, treffen nie(mit einem bösen Blick auf Legolas) und werden ständig abgemetzelt. Wir wollen nicht mehr! Lasst uns eine Schönheitsfarm aufmachen!"  
35.Lorien. Lego-chan sitzt auf einem Stein und weint. Gimli: "Was ist los???" "Schnüff....Ich finde meinen Teddybär nicht!"   
36.Aragorn vorm Spiegel: "Mein Gesichtsbräuner ist auch nicht mehr das was er mal war...!"  
37. *Star Wars* oder *Boromirs Tod- wie es wirklich war*  
Uruk-hai steht vor Boromir: "Ich bin dein Vater!" Boromir stirbt vor Schreck.  
38.Legolas trinkt zu viel Wein und fühlt sich plötzlich zu Orks hingezogen  
39.Auf Elronds Rat kippelt Gimli zu sehr und fällt über den Terrassenrand  
40.Gimli schmiert Klebstoff auf Legolas Stuhl, damit dieser nicht mehr mit Elan aufspringen kann.  
41.Als Frodo den Ring zeigen soll, lässt er ihn fallen und er rollt in die Büsche. Alle krabbeln am Boden und suchen ihn.  
42.Die Ringgeister erscheinen auf Elronds Rat: "Wir wollen auch mit!"  
43.Legolas verschluckt sich während eines Protestes: "Ihr habt doch gehört, hust, hust, VERDAMMT!"  
44.Legolas fällt vom Pferd   
45.Auf die Frage Gimlis hin, ob Elben schwimmen können, stürzt Lego sich ins Wasser...und muss von Aragorn (und Boromir) gerettet werden  
  
46.Elronds Rat: Alle streiten sich...Legolas: "Hallo! Hört mit mal jemand zu?" Keiner hört ihn. Legolas heult"Buähh! Keiner hört mir zu...!"  
47.Arwen bleibt bei ihrem Ritt mit den Haaren an den Ästen hängen, wird vom Pferd gerissen und bleibt am Baum hängen.  
48.Verständnisprobleme: Weder Legolas, noch Gimli noch Boromir sprechen die Gemeinsprache. Aragorn muss übersetzen.  
49.Die Gefährten spielen "Mensch ärger dich nicht"  
50.Der Höhlentroll wirft Aragorn bloß durch seinen Mundgeruch um.  
51.Der Höhlentroll fragt die Gefährten nach einer Zahnbürste  
52.Legolas und Gimli machen auf Elronds Rat (unfreiwillig) Körpertausch. ^^  
53.Sauron findet Aragorn als Heerführer supercool und irgendwie attraktiv  
54.Nachdem der Eine Ring vernichtet wurde, erfindet Sauron schnell eine neue Waffe..."Ein Teddybär sie zu knechten..."  
55.Deedlit erscheint plötzlich. Legolas verknallt sich in sie  
56.Gim trifft Gimli und sie diskutieren über Bärte und wie blöd doch Elben/Elfen sind  
57.Gandalf und Slain diskutieren über (komplizierte) Gewänder  
58.In Moria, beim Brunnen: Gandalf zu Pippin: "Ah Scheissakerl, steck dein Kupf in dein Kupf, oder so!"  
59.In dem kleinen Hobbit: Legolas ist doch nicht soo alt...also...klein-Legolas sieht Bilbo die Zwerge in Fässer "verpacken" und steht mit Minibogen da "Lasst das!(Sonst hol ich meine Brüder)!" Bilbo: "Hau ab, Winzling!" Legolas geht sich bei seinem Vater ausheulen  
60.Arwen gibt Aragorn die Kette und lässt sie versehentlich unter die Brücke fallen  
61.Elrond erwischt Aragorn und Arwen beim Küssen. "Ihr versautes Pack!!!"  
62.Aliens erscheinen auf Elrond Rat, klauen den Ring und bringen ihn zum Pluto  
63.Die Ents üben Schnellreden  
64.Gollum: "Ich will nicht mehr, behalt deinen Scheiß-Ring doch!  
65.Legolas malt Gimli an, als dieser schläft und bindet ihm Glöckchen an den Bart  
66.Pippin erzählt eine spannende Geschichte. Alle anderen nutzen die Gelegenheit zum Schlafen.  
67.Stich leuchtet nicht mehr. Frodo: "Batterien leer?"  
68.Legolas läuft durch den Wald. Und fällt voll hin.  
69.Gandalf legt seinen Hut ab, und damit seine Haare  
70.Gimli tut das Gleiche  
71.Gandalf wirft seinen Hut weg. Pippin: "Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?"  
72.In Lorien gibt es Probleme. Boromir will den Elbenmantel nicht anziehen ("Ist doch total out!"), Gimli nimmt prinzipiell nichts von Elben an und Sam fragt Frodo, ob er in dem Mantel dick aussähe.  
73.Ein Ork schießt...und trifft  
74.Boromir regt sich auf, Legolas: "Keep cool, alta..."  
75.Gimli und Legolas tauschen die Klamotten  
76.Aragorn: Wo sind meine Lockenwickler???  
Frodo: Hier, nimm meine!   
Legolas: Gimli, kannst du mir mal mit dem Zopf   
dahinten helfen?  
77.Die Ringgeister fallen ins Auenland ein...und stehlen Alkohol und Pfeifenkraut. Später sieht man sie singend "Because I got high!" "Wir kiffen!"  
78.Klein-Gimli und Klein-Legolas in der Schule. Lehrer: "Was gibt ein Elb + 12 Elben?" Gimli und Legolas streiten sich. Gimli: "Ein Haufen Spinner!" Legolas schlägt Gimli.  
Lehrer: "Legolas! Raus!" Gimli grinst. "Gimli! Du auch!"  
79.Elrond kriegt nen Lachkrampf  
80. (auf dem Rat) Merry und Pippin fallen die Treppen zur Terrasse runter.  
81.Elrond reißt Witze über Zwerge  
82.Der Balrog gerät in einen Eissturm  
83.Legolas steht vor Matthias. Lego: "Mein Bruda!"  
84.Neue Waffen: Frodo bekommt ein Zweihänderschwert, Pippin einen Morgenstern und ein Lasso, Sam ein richtiges Schwert(damit er nicht immer mit Pfannen kämpfen muss), Gimli Pfeil und Bogen und Legolas eine Axt.  
85.Legolas klettert auf'n Baum. Gimli macht's auch, und fällt runter  
86.Die Gefährten als Chemieprofessoren, mit weißen Kitteln und Plastikbrillen  
87.Lego ist sauer, weil der Troll nicht sofort gestorben ist, als er auf ihn geschossen hat und setzt sich in eine Ecke und schmollt.   
88.Gandalf schreit vor Moria "Mellon!" und eine Stimme sagt: "Hähä, Passwort geändert!"  
89."Ich liebe nur dich!" spricht Aragorn zu Arwen und dann "Das war verarsche" und schmeißt ihr die Kette vor die Füße. "Hässlich, deine Schramme, du Trulla!"  
90.In Moria. Gimli springt von einem Treppenstück zum anderen und rutscht ab. Legolas packt ihn am Bart...und der Bart reißt ab.  
91.Als Bilbo sich umdreht und Frodo mit den gelben Augen ansieht, fallen ihm die Kontaktlinsen raus.  
92.Moria. Als Legolas abspringen will, rutscht er ab. Gimli packt ihn. Lego: "Nicht an den Haaren!"  
93.Gimli klaut sich Legos Bogen und versucht, ihn zu spannen. Der Bogen bricht durch.  
94.Aragorn: "Lasst uns Orks jagen!" Er dreht sich um, um in den Wald zu rennen und fällt über eine Baumwurzel.  
95.Die Gefährten tanzen  
96.Legolas versucht, ein Instrument zu spielen (z.B. Keyboard)  
97.Den Elben fallen die Ohren ab  
98.Vorm Moriator, Frodo: "Es ist ein Rätsel!" Gandalf: "Ach, sach bloß, Alda!"  
99.Gandalf schreit Pippin an. Pippin: "Klappe! Du hast Mundgeruch!"  
100.Sam schwimmt Frodo hinterher. "Ich lass dich nicht allein!"  
Frodo sieht ihn, brüllt: "Gnadddööö!!!" und paddelt so schnell er kann.  
101.Den Zwergen fallen die Bärte ab  
102.Boromir kniet von Pfeilen durchbohrt vor Lurtz und spuckt ihn an  
103.Gandalf färbt sich die Haare blond. "Ich will ein Elb sein!"  
104.Frodo will Gandalf aufziehen und fällt selber hinein. Darauf begehen alle anderen Selbstmord, sagen vorher: "Alle stehen vor dem Abgrund, bis auf Peter der geht noch n' Meter."  
105.Beim Schneesturm auf dem Caradhras. Lego: "Es sind graus...gmhbll!" und bekommt eine Ladung Schnee voll in den Mund  
106.Die Gefährten sind so krass drauf, dass sie einmal kräftig abrocken: "Night Fever, Night Fever...!"  
107.Dabei kriegt Gandalf vor Überanstrengung einen Herzinfakt  
108.Gandalf und Saruman machen einen Super Mario-Wettstreit, wer der Anführer des Ordens wird. Gandalf gewinnt, Saruman: "OK, ich hau ab!" Gandalf: "Nä Nä Nä Nä Nä!"  
109.Sam sagt: "Ich mache eine Diät."  
110.Gimli klaut sich den Einen Ring "Jetzt werde ich die Welt beherrschen!" Legolas: "Ach mach ma...Schaffste ja eh nich!!!"   
111.Gimli in Lorien: "Alle ma gucken! Legolas hat ne Radler   
an!!! BAAHHH!"  
112.Alle lachen Lego aus, der sagt: "Gimli, ich habe dir vertraut und du hintergehst mich so!"  
113.Sam bringt Lutz Pfeifenrauchen bei.  
114.In Moria wird's hell. Gimli: "Oh, seht! Der Stromausfall ist vorbei!"  
115.Legolas trifft auf Duo. Sie unterhalten sich geschlagene Stunden über Haarpflege.  
116.Oder besser gesagt: Duo redet, Legolas kommt gar nicht zu Wort.  
117.Pippin will mit Gimlis Axt einfach nur mal hacken, diese is' aber so schwer, dass er *huiiii* durch die Luft fliegt.  
118.Lutz hat Durst und wiehert: "Hol mir mal ne' Flasche Bier!"  
119.Beim Rat: Lego will aufspringen und bleibt mit seinem Gewand hängen.  
120.Die Ents wollen auch reiten.  
121.8 unbestimmte Personen beobachten Aragorn und Arwen auf der Brücke. 8 unbestimmte Stimmen rufen: "Aragorn du Arsch!"  
122.Gleiche 8 Personen fangen bei gleicher Szene an zu singen: "Liebespaar, küsst euch ma' auf der Staße USA!"  
123.Gimli hat Legos "Möwen!" satt und tötet eine Möwe. Lego heult und besteht auf ein prächtiges Begräbnis.  
124.Lego schwärmt wieder von Möwen. Gimli: "Elben! Was findet der bloß an diesen hässliche Vögeln?!? Aber Schmetterlinge sind schööönnn......!"  
125.Lego und Gimli spielen Fangen. Gimli ist die ganze Zeit der Fänger und bemerkt nicht, dass Lego die ganze Zeit hinter ihm läuft.  
126.Die Gefährten gucken zusammen Titanic  
127.Aragorn singt Karaoke  
128.Ara rasiert sich eine Glatze  
129.Sam fühlt sich von Frodo bevormundet, will verdammt noch mal ein ordentliches Gehalt und beschimpft Frodo bei jeder Gelegenheit als "geldgeilen Kerl"  
130.Legolas schubst Gimli vom Pferd: "Runter! Du bist zu schwer!"  
131.Galadriel macht ein Foto der Gefährten, alle sagen "cheese" nur Gimli sagt ganz laut "Malzbier"  
132.Elben- und Zwergenkinder streiten sich und spielen mit Spielzeugwaffen "Papa/Mama ärger dich nicht"  
133.Legolas furzt  
134.Alle schnauzen darauf Gimli an  
135.Elrond pinkelt als Baby seiner Mutter aufs Kleid  
136.Arwen pinkelt als Baby Elrond aufs Gewand   
137.Gimli und Legolas kommen zum Meer. Lego setzt nen Fuß rein. "Ihh!(Weh! Ai!) Das ist ja kalt!" Gimli "Stell dich nicht so an, du Weib!"  
138.Gandalf sagt: "Der Ringträger soll entscheiden." Frodo sagt: "Ich kann dazu nur eines sagen...und das ist alles was ich sagen kann."  
139.Legolas steckt seinen Kopf durch den Schnee: "Wo seid ihr denn alle? HILFE! MAMMA!"  
140.Die Gefährten und Uruk-hai als Rocker auf Harleys  
142.Merry und Pippin machen einen "Wer kann am lautesten furzen und am weitesten spucken" -Wettbewerb  
143.Aragorn gibt Arwen den Laufpass. Sie heult. Ara macht sich an Gimlis Tochter ran.  
144.Die Hobbits tanzen auf der Wetterspitze um ihr Feuer "Ach wie gut das niemand weiß, dass wir hier sind lalala!"  
145.Sam verschluckt den Ring  
146.In Minas Tirith. Legolas verbeugt sich vor dem Fürsten Imrahil...und haut ihm seine Haare voll ins Gesicht  
147.Elronds Rat: Harry Potter erscheint und sagt: "I've been lost since the day I was born!"  
148.Statt Gwaihir wird Gandalf von Seidenschnabel und/oder Harry Potter auf dem Nimbus 2001 gerettet.  
149.Zum Dank tritt Gandalf gegen Lord Voldemort an.  
150.Aragorn trennt sich von Arwen. "Was soll ich denn mit der? Ich steh doch auf Männer! Hmm...Legolas sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Darauf Gimli: "Finger weg! Der gehört mir!"  
151.(ES GEHT WEITER^^!!!) Trauerlied. Merry: "Was sagen sie?" Lego: "Öh, na ja, äh mein Herz vermag es nicht zu übersetzen!" Merry: "Ach so, klar."  
152.Rat. "Das kein einfacher Waldläufer. Das ist...arwei...WER IST DAS EIGENTLICH?"  
153.Ara zieht Lego an den Ohren: "Hey man, die sind cool!"  
154.Gandalf findet Haarfestiger. Nun sieht er wie ein Super-Saiyajin aus2.  
155.Immer noch Haarfestiger. Gandalf: "Caradhras, 6 Uhr. Die Frisur hält."  
156.Lego und Gimli treffen auf Britney Spears. Lego: "HILFE! EIN MONSTER!!!" und rennt weg  
157.In Lorien. Pippin rutscht auf der Baumtreppe aus und fällt den ganzen Mallorn herunter  
158.Rat. Lego ist eingepennt und verpasst alles. Elrond feierlich "8 Gefährten...Moment mal! Wo ist dieser bescheuerte Waldelb?"  
159.Celeborn "Wo ist Gandalf?" Galadriel "Er ist in den Schatten gestürzt." Celeborn "JUHU! Endlich sind wir diese Nervensäge los!!!" und führt ein Freudentänzchen auf.  
160.Elrond: "Vernichte den Ring!" Isildur: "Was schreiste denn so, alda?" Und wirft den Ring ins Feuer  
161.Die Gefährten treten Sauron gegenüber. Der nimmt seinen Helm ab. Es ist...Arwen "Haha! Hab euch verarscht!"  
162.Lego flüstert zu Gimli: "Da wär mir Sauron lieber gewesen!"  
163.Lego begegnet Arwen in Bruchtal und kriegt nen Lachkrampf "Haha! Geile Schramme!" Arwen knallt ihm eine "Du hinterhältiger Schüft!"  
164.Gimli holt aus...und schlägt den Ring kaputt  
165.Alle sind entsetzt. Elrond: "Haha! Hab euch verarscht!" und steckt den Ring an den Zeigefinger  
166.Ara wirft Pippin den Apfel an den Kopf. Pippin verliert das Bewusstsein  
167.Die Gefährten spielen Twister  
168.Nazgûl: "Kein Mann kann mich besiegen!" Winnetouch: "Wear sagt dan, dos isch ain Maan bin?"  
169.Lego: "Will so sein wie Winnetouch!"  
170.Sauron: "Ich auch!"  
171. und versucht daraufhin, die Klamotten von Winnetouch anzuziehen  
172.Das Hasenkostüm wird Lego zuteil   
173.Lego: "Zum Meer zum Westen!" Gimli: "Wo ist Westen?"  
174.Gimli zu Gandalf dem Weißen: "Wie hast du das mit den Haaren gemacht?" "Saruman die Perücke geklaut!"  
175.Sam versalzt das Essen  
176.Der Troll baggert Lego an  
177.Darauf Lego: "Ach du bist mir ja einer...hihi!!!"  
178.Aras neuer Schlachtruf: "ONNA!!!!!!"  
179.Darauf Lego: "Meinst du mich? Du hast ja Recht...hihi!"   
180.Gandalf sieht die Klamotten Frodos auf Nazgûls Arm. Gandalf: "Du verdammter Arsch!" Nazgûl: "Gandalf, so was sagt man nicht! Schäm dich!"   
181.Éowyn: "Trinket zu froher Stunde!" Aragorn trinkt: "Iih! Das ist ja Wasser!" Éowyn: "Der Wein war leider weg." Lego grinst ganz unschuldig :)  
182.Gimli: "42, Herr Legolas!" Lego *Bogenspann* auf Gimli "Jetzt hab ich auch 42."  
183.Lego und Gimli sind am Meer. Lego geht bis zu den Knien ins Wasser. Ein Fisch springt hoch. Lego "Aaaaahhhhh!!!" und stürzt rückwärts ins Wasser  
184.Lego und Gimli inhalieren Lachgas  
185.Als sie es noch mal machen wollen, reden sie plötzlich mit Piepsstimmen, da sie das falsche Gas inhaliert haben  
186.Elronds Rat. Ara: "Havo dat, Legolas!" Lego: "Nein, ich setze mich nicht hin!!! Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen du...!!!"  
187.Gleiche Szene: "Havo dat Legolas!" Lego: "Kann nicht, Hexenschuss!"  
188.Pippin legt Elrond ein Furzkissen auf den Stuhl.  
189.Aber Gandalf setzt sich drauf und wird rot  
190.Daraufhin kichert Lego hysterisch  
191.Aragorn steckt sich Athelas in die Pfeife und zündet es an. Plötzlich sieht er pinke Orks, die gegen orange Zwerge in weißen Kleidchen kämpfen  
192.Gandalf *reck streck* und Schultern verrenkt   
193.Gimli will zu Elronds Rat. Elrond: "Ey du, du kommst hier net rein!" Gimli: "Aber warum denn nicht?" "Weil du siehst scheissa aus. Schuhe Arsch, Hose Arsch, Fresse Arsch- alles Arsch  
194.Celeborn begrüßt die Gefährten mit: "Ey was geht oder geht nix?"  
195.Elrond Rat: Alle starren den Ring an. Ring: "Ey! Was guckst du?"  
196.Streicher drückt die Kerzen aus und verbrennt sich die Finger  
197.Gimli: "Lieber sterbe" *spuck, sabber, rotz* "ich..." Elrond "Aufwischen!"  
198.Die Gefährten laufen als Putzfrauen verkleidet durch Bruchtal.  
199.LotR meets HP: An der Amon-Sûl. Frodo; "Hoch!" und fliegt weg.  
200.Arwen: "Weißt du noch, was ich dir bei unserem letzten Treffen sagte?" Aragorn: "Nö."  
201.Elrond lässt sich ein Zungenpiercing machen.  
202.Boromirs Tod, er wird immer weißer und weißer und irgendwann ist er durchsichtig  
203.In Moria: Lego wacht auf. Er ist alleine. "He! Wo seid ihr? Ihr könnt mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen!!!" setzt sich hin und heult  
204.Die Gefährten gucken den HdR-Zeichentrickfilm  
205.Bei der Krönung. Aragorn tritt vor und fällt voll auf die Fresse  
206.Gimli rasiert sich den Bart ab und färbt seine Haare blond "Will ein Elb sein!!!"  
207.Darauf Lego: "Da musst du aber noch abspecken!" Gimli *schmoll*  
208.Lego begegnet Arwen in Bruchtal. Lego: "HILFE!!! Ein Monster!!!"  
209.Galadriel: "Ich gebe dir das Licht Earendils...Obwohl...Ne, kein Bock. Nimm lieber diese Taschenlampe"  
210.Nachdem Pippin in Moria das Skelett in den Brunnen geworfen hat, Lego: "DIESER HOBBIT IST WOHL TOTAL BESCHEUERT!!! IDIOT! TROTTEL!"  
211.Darauf Gimli: "Gaanz ruhig. Tief durchatmen...!"  
212.Gimli dreht Lego Lockenwickler ein. Lego: "Will ein Hobbit sein! Die sind süß!" 


End file.
